


Take Me

by Ceszpril



Series: The Royal Threesome [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: Riley was well aware of the man watching the both of them in the dark. She couldn't quite see his face but she is sure that whoever this man was, he's definitely tall and well built, maybe the same as her Liam.It was dangerous and yet she felt a little thrilled, shame completely forgotten as her arousal increases.





	1. Join the Party

Riley didn't exactly know how it happened. A few hours ago she was preparing to go attend Maxwell's Birthday party at Beaumont's estate and now she was at her old room of the estate drunk with her fiance King Liam and an unknown man standing behind her.

She knew exactly what Liam had in mind when he guided her away from the main party, just by looking at his lust filled eyes. He guided her near the bed and started kissing her fervently. His soft and smooth hands roaming around her body, caressing every part of it through the fabric of her silk gown. His tongue entered her mouth and their tongues both started a slow and sensual dance, eliciting moans from the two of them.

Riley was well aware of the man watching the both of them in the dark. She couldn't quite see his face but she is sure that whoever this man was, he's definitely tall and well built, maybe the same as her Liam.

It was dangerous and yet she felt a little thrilled, shame completely forgotten as her arousal increases. Riley moaned as soon as she felt Liam's arousal through his trousers. She placed her hand at the back of his neck to pull him even closer , kissing Liam harder and reaching down to Liam's erection and rubbing it sensously at a slow pace.

 _"Your not playing fair Love"_ Liam said panting when he broke their kiss

Riley giggled but then stop as soon as Liam attacked her neck, kissing the spot that always got her crazy. Riley was in her own pleasure world that she didn't realize that the mysterious man watching them earlier was already behind her. She felt another mouth kissed her shoulders and then licked the other side of her neck, eliciting a lustful moan from her.

She felt the mysterious man reach for the zipper of her dress and slowly pulls it down, while Liam gently helps her out of the dress.

Both boys then started worshipping every inch of her body. Liam's mouth and hand went directly to her breast as he swirls his hot tongue through the brassiere while his other hand massage the other. The mysterious man continued his ministrations with her sensitive neck while his hands wandered down between her soaking sex..His hands were a little rough and calloused,completely opposite to Liam's soft and smooth hands but brings out a different kind pleasure that Riley enjoys nonetheless.

Liam then went back in to kissing her with his tongue while expertly freeing her breast from its confinements. She shivered as she felt the man's hand unceromonously inserted two fingers into her soaking wet folds making her knees so weak that the man had to steady her.

 _"So wet.."_ the man whispers to her ear huskily as he continue his torture. If she wasn't that aroused she could have sworn that the voice was familiar.

Riley can't help but release a glorious moan as she felt the both men's arousal, Liam's in her abdomen and the other man at her bum. The three both involuntary grinds themselves closer to each other as they crave the feeling of each other's bodies.

 _"Riley.."_ she heard the familiar lustful voice of Liam.

She was about to answer when she heard the mysterious man called her name _"Riley"_

and she knows at the moment who exactly was behind her. She stop suddenly as realization dawn on her.

_"Drake.."_

She felt confusion as she couldn't believe that he was the one standing behind her, horror as she realized that she felt heated and aroused at the touch of one of her closest friends and Liam's bestfriend and arousal as she remembered at what Drake's skilled mouth and hands had done to her body.

She looked at Drake for the first time since they entered her room and she saw a foreign look of lust and desire for her on his eyes, something she never saw all this time. She looked back at Liam and what she saw in his eyes is the question that both men whatever her answer would be would gladly accept. She hold both Liam's and Drake's hand as she felt the fire of her arousal inside her body consumes her and all she could think of was one thing.

_"Take Me"_


	2. Party of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smuttier part of the fic

"Take Me"

As soon as those words leave Riley's mouth Drake immediately yanks her to his awaiting body and attacked her lips with vigour not having the chance to do it earlier. He bit her bottom lip seeking entrance and was instantly given access to it. His tongue entered her warm wet mouth and he eagerly explored her. Drake inwardly rejoice as he tasted her. Riley, the only girl he wanted, no, the only girl he needed was kissing him, in her own accord and was obviously enjoying it.

Riley instinctively wraps her hands on his neck as he pulled her closer to his body grinding his obvious erection to her almost naked body. Riley suddenly broke their kiss as she felt they were unevenly dressed or in her state, undressed, push Drake slightly away from her and commanded him

"Strip.." she said to Drake

"Bossy..." Drake said smirking to her but complying to her nonetheless

"You too" she said as she turned to Liam who was just standing there with a glass of whiskey on his hand " don't think I forget you already"

Liam only smirks as he placed his glass of whiskey before coming over to her

"As you wish, My Queen" he said as he discarded his coat, shirt and the rest of his clothing

As Drake finished undressing leaving only his boxers on, Riley was already on her bed waiting for her two lovers. She reached for Drake's hand and led him to the bed.

Riley can't helped but to admire Drake's broad shoulders and chiseled abs as her hands wandered over his body. Her hands travelled to the recent scar near his stomach, and she remembered how he got it while protecting her. She kissed the scar as a silent thank you to Drake and she continue to kiss every scar she sees in his body.

Liam, who unlike Drake didn't leave anything on and went completely nude, moved behind Riley and admired the sight of her beautiful behind. Her arse arched back towards him and as much as Liam liked her lacy underwear, all he wanted to do was to rip it off of her and pound into her mercilessly. He pulled all of Riley's hair pins and let her dirty bloned hair fall elegantly from her back as he started massaging her from behind.

Drake was in complete heaven as he shut his eyes feeling Riley's soft luscious lips kissed every part of his body. He felt the bed shift and saw Liam completely naked behind Riley and doing exactly what he was doing, worshipping Riley's body.  
Riley then suddenly tugs at his boxers and grab his erection, sliding her hands up and down smearing precum that was already leaking. Drake doesn't have time to react as she was already on her knees taking all of his length into her warm sinful mouth. He releases a rather undignified moan as he felt Riley's tongue swirls on his length back and forth. He was in complete ecstasy as he grabbed her hair and trusted into her mouth setting a slow pace.

Liam's hand reach down between her thighs and rubs her through the material of her knickers. He smiled as Riley unconciously tries to rub her soaking center into his finger to create more friction. He then tugs her knickers aside and pushed two fingers inside her. He felt her wet folds as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Her moans of approval echoed throught the dim room and vibrates directly into Drake's cock making him moan as wellRiley's arousal was evident as it leaks through Liam's hand.

"Your so wet my Love.. your so wet for the both of us arent you?" Liam said huskily as he added a third finger inside her sliding in and out of her. He then suddenly withraw his fingers making Riley whimper. He brought his fingers that was dripping with Riley's arousal into his mouth and tasted her divine taste. Liam fisted his length before placing its head towards her entrance effectively teasing her.

"Fuck Liam…stop teasing me!" Riley snap as she suddely stops her work with Drake

Liam only chuckles as he pulled her knickers down and he entered her in one smooth thrust. Liam pushed all the way inside her and he relished at the feeling of her tightness. He then pull all the way out before pushing back in and repeated it several times.

Riley was in complete ecstacy at the moment. Being intimate with two of the most good looking men in Cordonia was mindblowing and it makes her throw all her cautions to the wind.

Drake's length thrusting in her mouth and his hand in her head only fuel her arousal for her friend even more. She never really taught of Drake as someone she would hook up with but she can't deny the fact that Drake is good looking guy, the bad boy kind of guy who would have rough sex with you and would take you anywhere.

The moans of wanton pleasure from the three fills the room as all of them felt each other nearing over the edge. Liam was now pounding into her with abandon gripping her hips tighter. He then reach for her little button of pleasure and rub it just the way she always like.

Drake was slowly loosing control as he pounded in to Riley's mouth faster and faster. His both hands were gripping Riley's hair. The vibration of Riley's moans in his cock was too much for Drake to handle and he came inside her mouth without warning.

"Shit!…I.. I'm sorry…" he said in between of breathe. His heart still pounding as he slump in the bed from the after effects of his orgasm. He look at Riley only to be welcome by her sly smile before kissing him hard making him taste himself in the process.

Seeing Riley kissing Drake just right after he burst inside her mouth was making Liam crazy. Drake and him have shared a girl before but it was never this hot and sexy and it is taking over his impending climax

"Liam…" Riley moan as he felt her walls fluttering on his still pounding cock. His movements became even more erratic as his hand continue to rub her.

"Come for me pet, come for the both of us, look at Drake, he wants to see you come" Liam whispers to her huskily as he bent over so he could nip at her ear.

It was all it took for Riley to finally let go and with a arched of her back and a long moan of Liam's name she came apart. The sensation of her walls squeezing his cock was too intense that with a few quick thrust he emptied inside her.

Both lovers fall into the matress next to Drake who where watching them both with heated eyes.

"Now that is the best part of the party for me! wouldn't you agree?" Riley said saucily as she kiss both men lying on each of her side.

"I agree that was the best part" Liam said as he kissed her back "but definitely not the last


End file.
